


A Lost Star

by hisboywriter, youngavengersbigbang



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisboywriter/pseuds/hisboywriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengersbigbang/pseuds/youngavengersbigbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy watched the world burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lost Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maelikki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=maelikki).



> Notes: I apologize this isn't even close to 10k. I intelligently thought until the last moment I was doing a 1k piece, hence the length.

Tommy watched the world burn.

Smoke swelled, the sky pressing down on the plumes and on the speedster observing it all from the ledge ten stories up. He could make out the stumps of flames, the rest choked by greys and blacks. What husks and skeletons hung to the edges of the battle ground were just the beginnings of a graveyard of buildings, of streets, of a city. 

The weight of the sky and the world seemed to make itself home on Tommy’s shoulder as he calculated the damage his group had delivered to the bastards that had helped make Earth a scene for battle. True, there had been damage dealt from their side, but not enough to dent into Kree and Skrull tenacity. 

“You are still up here.” 

Tommy chuckled through his nose and flapped the document stretched out on his lap. “I can’t very well see the layout of the city from the underground city now, can I?” he said over his shoulder. 

Noh-Varr stood, doing a fine impersonation of a statue as he thought whatever it was Kree thought. Something logical, no doubt. 

“You missed dinner.” 

Tommy shrugged, already aware there was nothing he could say to hide that under the rug. 

“You never miss dinner,” Noh-Varr continued, and the click of his boots had Tommy’s heart pounding louder. 

It did that lately, around the Kree. Tommy liked to pretend it didn’t, but truth would reveal that it had something to do with the connection between the two of them. Billy would call it chemistry; Tommy would call him an idiot for it. 

Alas, as Tommy ignored it instead, he simply went back to perusing the diagrams on the parchment while Noh stood beside him. His already impressive girth towered over Tommy’s sitting form more so now, a weight that both tickled and rattled the speedster. 

“You’re blocking the light,” Tommy said. 

He watched Noh-Varr survey the sunless grime that had once been sky. His eyes landed on the fire’s teeth a distance away, still hungry given its color. Silently, he stepped to the side. 

Tommy grunted and smoothed out a wrinkle on the paper, one of many. What reading and analyzing he’d hoped to get done, however, was gone the instant he had heard the rumble of Noh-Varr’s voice. An underlining growl, or maybe it was a purr, seemed to always lace the alien’s words. It was an intoxicating sound. 

Beside him, Noh-Varr’s presence bled into his core. 

“You are tired,” Noh-Varr said. 

Tommy blew out a puff of air, unsure why he bothered; Noh-Varr still lacked the fundamentals in human expression. He wouldn’t get that Tommy was irritated, let alone plagued with other emotions best not made sense of. 

“You haven’t slept,” Noh-Varr continued. 

“You talk a lot for a Kree,” Tommy replied, angling his face away as if that would deny there ever having been smudges under his eyes earlier that day. Despite being a speedster, the lack of sleep had mounted into an ache in his head and looping dark circles. 

“You don’t talk enough for a speedster.” 

Tommy shot him a fierce look. “What are you, my mother?” 

“Thank goodness no,” Noh-Varr chuckled. The purr was more noticeable then. 

Huh. 

Tommy couldn’t stop himself from smirking at the humor in the other’s tone. Not that he should have been stunned; more than once Noh-Varr had exposed a side of him that had Tommy breaking into grins or gasping through his own laughter. 

A voice that sounded eerily like Billy’s hummed in satisfaction. 

Tommy cleared his throat and looked away. 

“Asshole,” he said. 

“Where?” 

Tommy bit down on his smirk. “God, you’re irritating. You know that, right?” 

“You make it a point to remind me of that daily.” 

Tommy cursed him as he laughed. “Someone has to or your superiority complex could jeopardize our missions.” 

Noh-Varr surprised him, yet again, with what he said next. “That is of no concern. Your men trust you to succeed in each one. And you do.” 

His tone had…what, softened? It couldn’t have, as it went against a Kree’s…something. Tommy gripped the parchment harder and steadied the beat of his heart. When had it gotten away from him? 

The air fell thick, so unlike the tatters it had hung around this forsaken world for what seemed like an eternity, a testament to Hell having risen to Earth. Now though, Tommy could look at the destruction and the warmth radiating through him wouldn’t ebb. 

Somehow he knew Noh-Varr sensed that too. 

“Noh,” he started, “listen, we should ta—“ 

It hadn’t been more than a tilt of Noh-Varr’s head, the slightest pressure of his mouth, but it stole Tommy’s breath all the same. Eyes bulging, he forgot the document in hand, didn’t smell the misery suffocating around them, didn’t feel the remnants of fatigue in the slightest. Noh-Varr was the center of everything in that one gesture. Tommy thought he would lose himself in his scent alone. 

And then there was what he did next. Him, reckless impulsive Tommy, returned the pressure. 

When Noh-Varr pulled back, the intensity of his gaze had Tommy go pink. 

Damn alien was smiling. 

“Idiot,” Tommy muttered, lowering his gaze and making a grand display of grumbling while adjusting the design before him. 

“Who is the idiot? The idiot, or the idiot who returns the idiot’s kiss?” 

“You’re the idiot. Always.” 

“Of all humans to be infatuated with…” 

“God, don’t use that word around me.” 

“Besotted?” 

“No,” Tommy bit back. 

“I have an extensive vocabulary.” 

Tommy hissed, abandoned the parchment to the side, and snatched Noh-Varr by the collar with one, swift hand. “Just,” he fumbled over the next few words, “shut up and come here.” 

For an instant, Tommy stupidly let himself believe he was tasting the sun. 


End file.
